BB gun (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =2 |value =36 |baseid = (unused) }} The BB gun or Raider BB rifle is a low-powered gun in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics As an airgun designed for kids, the BB gun is the weakest gun in the game, even when boosted with the Cowboy perk. However, it is considered a silenced weapon. Durability The BB gun can fire a total of about 245 BBs, the equivalent of 2.5 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variant * Abilene Kid LE BB gun, a unique variant of the BB gun. It can be found in Fields' shack, southwest of Nellis Air Force Base. The shack is right next to the main road leading into the base. The gun is sitting on one of the shelves on the left wall. * With the Wild Wasteland trait, the Abilene Kid gun will instead be located inside a well that appears in front of the shack. The well appears after talking to Rex upon him saying "aroo" and asking him if someone fell down a well. Doing this will cause the Courier to receive a map marker denoting the location of Jimmy's Well. Comparison Locations * Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals - found in the middle sunken beach house, behind the dresser laying on the bunkbed. * Brewer's beer bootlegging - in the basement under the table with the BBs. * Bradley's shack - on the table in the back of the shack. * Coyote Mines - one can be found in the shack at the top of the mine. * Fisherman's Pride Shack - on a metal shelf to the right when entering the shack. * Goodsprings - there are two in Goodsprings, one is propped up against the west wall of the northeasternmost house, the other is in the house across from the saloon, lying on a table. * Great Khan armorer - occasionally sells BB guns. * Mick & Ralph's, Freeside - one can be found in the toy box left of the door upon entering. Mick also sells them. * Nellis Air Force Base - located inside the children's barracks, hidden between a bookcase and a wall. * Nipton - one of the homes hanging on the wall with ammunition in the box below. * Nipton Road reststop - behind some sacks near the back wall. * Fields' shack - in the shack is a BB gun with BBs * Toy boxes - occasionally spawn BB guns * Nellis Air Force Base - located inside Nellis schoolhouse. Pick the lock to the teacher's desk to find it. * X-8 research center - located in the coach's office during the X-8 Data Retrieval Test. Behind the sports equipment in the right corner. Notes * It will still ignite flammable fumes, such as the ones inside the biodiesel refinery. Sounds Gallery BB gun.jpg BB gun loader.jpg|BB gun loader texture. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Silenced weapons de:Luftgewehr (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Rifle AC ru:Пневматическое ружьё (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Пневматична рушниця (Fallout: New Vegas)